What Miley Wants Hannah Gets
by Amethyst1403
Summary: Miley wants a Diet Pepsi with Lime,the restaurant that she is at with Oliver doesn't carry it. Miley than dresses like Hannah to see if she can get the particular soda. Moliver- Mannah. R


**Moliver Drabble #1******

**Title: What Miley wants, Hannah Gets******

**Couple: Miley and Oliver than Hannah and Mike.******

**Word Count: 862**

Oliver Oken sat across the table watching the scene of his girlfriend, Miley Stewart arguing with the waitress unfold before his very eyes. Miley was trying to order something that the restaurant didn't carry. That didn't seem to matter to Miley though, what she wanted she usually got.

"I just don't understand why this isn't on the menu. I mean it's a popular soda.

"I'm sorry Miss; I can bring you anything but that."

"But…" Before Miley had a chance to protest Oliver stepped in.

"Miley just forget it."

Miley knew Oliver was right she pouted than mumbled something like I_ bet Hannah could get a Diet Pepsi with Lime. _ She said getting a thought in her mind

Oliver put his palm of his hand on his forehead. "Oh no!"

Miley smiled back at Oliver "Oh Yeah."

Oliver sighed knowing that Miley was going to go become Hannah just to prove her point, that as Hannah Montana she could get the waitress to drive all the way to Belgium to get Belgian chocolate if that's what Hannah wanted.

Miley got up from the table. "Miles can't we just sit down at a table and enjoy our meal as Miley and Oliver just once. Why do we always have to bring Hannah and Mike into it?"

Miley looked at him a bit angry. "No, just go home and become Mike and meet me back here."

Oliver trudged out of the restaurant, leaving a bunch of bills on the table to pay for the calamari appetizer that he shared with Miley.

About half hour had past and Mike Standley III was waiting for his girlfriend Hannah Montana. Soon the normally quiet restaurant was buzzing with reporters who had found out that Mike was there. They knew wherever Mike was, Hannah wasn't far behind.

"Mike can you tells us are you here with Hannah? Asked one of the reporters

"Mike I hear this is some kind of anniversary dinner? " Asked another one

Mike tried to avoid the questions, but the reporters still hounded him. There was even one question that made him want to hit the reporter

"Mike is it true, that Hannah's pregnant and you are proposing to her here tonight." This got all of the other reporters' attention and soon inquiring minds wanted to know if it were true.

As Mike was about to protest that Hannah wasn't with child, Hannah showed up. Soon the reporters were asking her the same question.

"Hannah is it true, are you pregnant with Mike's baby?" Hannah looked confused she walked up to Mike and hugged him.

"What are they talking about? Where they come up with such a ridiculous idea."

"I have no idea, but word has it that you're with child and I'm proposing to you tonight."

"Really." Hannah had that look on her face.

"Miley?" Mike whispered using his girlfriend's real name.

"A pop star could get anything, but a pregnant pop star get get everything she wanted."

"Miley." Mike looked her disappointed.

"Fine." Hannah Scoffed. "But it would have worked."

Mike looked at her disappointed. "You never let me have any fun." She said making her way to her already reserved table.

"Hannah, Darling it's so good to see you."

"Maurice, It's so good to see you also." Hannah and Maurice greeted each other in a french like passion.

"So what can I get you Hannah?"

"You can go and get me a Diet Pepsi with lime."

"Laura!" Maurice called over the waitress that refused Miley her soda.

"Yes?"

"Go to the store and get a case of diet Pepsi with lime."

"But, Sir I just..." Laura tried to protest.

Maurice shushed her by putting his hand up "Look, what Miss Montana wants, Miss Montana is going to get." Now go hurry, hurry.

"Fine." Laura said as she trudged out of the restaurant to go get the one soda Hannah Montana had to have.

"You see." She twirled on one foot and walked to her table with Oliver.

"You are good."

"I know."—

Fifteen minutes had past and Laura was bringing Hannah a nice cold glass of the soda.

"You really should keep this on tap. I have a friend who came in earlier, but you refused her."

"You mean that girl you know her."

"Yeah we're like this" Hannah said crossing her fingers.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry." The waitress apologized to the pop star.

"Don't let it happen again."

"No of course not. What can I get you two to eat?"

"Well let's see first we will start off with the Calamari and finish up with two lobsters. Sound good Mikey."

"Sounds good, babe."

Hannah and Mike smiled at each other as the waitress went to get their orders put in.

"I must say Miles, Hannah does get what Miley wants."

"You see."

The two started laughing as they enjoyed their night out together.

"Just tell me one thing. Why does the paparazzi think you're pregnant, I mean you're only 17 years old."

"Beats me." Miley said pretending not to know what he was talking about as she fiddled with her straw sucking a bit of soda into her mouth.

Mike sat across from her still as confused as ever.

The End


End file.
